1. Field
A separator for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode and a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrodes.
The separator includes micropores through which lithium ions are passed and play a role of electrically insulating the positive and negative electrodes from each other. In addition, the separator shuts down the battery when the battery temperature goes above or over a predetermined or set temperature and thus, plays a role of preventing the battery from being overheated (or reducing a likelihood or amount of such overheating).
However, such a separator has a limit in that it does not perform insulation functions between the positive electrode and the negative electrode and/or shut-down functions suitably or sufficiently as a result of heat generated previously and thermal runaway of a battery.